


Ouroboros and The Rat King

by LethargicLogic



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Both Canon and Theory, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Children being children, Gen, It's not in depth though, Little Nightmares 2 Comics, Little Nightmares II Spoilers, Mentions of Committing Not Alive, Mild Language, Orphans, Semi-Canon Compliant, Slow Build, There's going to be a lot of tags as I go, but just trust me on this, slow descent into madness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethargicLogic/pseuds/LethargicLogic
Summary: Everything has a start. A place for it to begin. The road may take you in circles, but you began the journey somewhere. For some it's an easy choice, but for others they weren't even given the option.She was one of the unlucky ones, abandoned by the one person she could rely on. The sound he had made when he fell rang out in her mind. She tried her hardest to blot it out, instead focusing on the sounds around her. Hurried footsteps being drowned out by the cries of the other children."Number six?"Some beginnings aren't happy ones.(Read inside for more details!)
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Introduction

Welcome dear readers to what I hope will be a unique and interesting journey through the world of Little Nightmares! This story will be a bit of a long haul so I hope I can keep each chapter engaging and enjoyable!

With that in mind I would like to take a moment or two to discuss some points before we dive into this new work! This story is heavily influenced by a collection of theories by the amazing Tericho on YouTube as well as some personal speculations and theories of my own. I will link to his channel at the very end of this ramble! This means that I will be taking some liberties with specific story elements and some bending of the timeline to fit into the specific section of the story I wanted to tell. (Essentially the story will begin under the guise that Very Little Nightmares and the events of it are unconnected or simply aren’t there. Even though it’s commonly seen as the very first installment of the storyline. So apologies but it makes the story just that much smoother.)

With this in mind I would like to point out that again, the story involves a lot of theory ideas and therefore may not follow all cannon moments in the exact order of the games. There will also be quite a few things that are heavily referenced from the Little Nightmares 2 comics which if you haven’t read are well worth it. They’re available on a free to download app and are beautifully animated with cinematic style and wonderful sound effects. I find myself going back to scroll through once in a while just for the heck of it so I highly suggest checking it out if you haven’t.

Now as with most things of this there will be spoilers throughout the story so please keep in mind if you haven’t played all of the games (including Very Little Nightmares) and DLC or have not read the comics for both 1 and 2 there is a guarantee of spoilers for some if not all of the aforementioned. I love nods and references to different segments of the story and some may end up being just tongue and cheek, but others might be blatant spoilers so I both apologize in advance as well as offer a fair warning.

Anyways! If you’re familiar with my work then you’ll understand, but for those who are new to my writing I’ll give a quick explanation.

Each chapter will have appropriate warnings noted at the beginning. Please keep these in mind when reading. It may give some spoilers into what will happen that chapter, but I find that as someone who knows many people who have and has a few mild ‘emotional twinges’ themselves about certain subjects it’s simply safer this way. So if you come across a tag you may have an issue with, please keep it in mind while reading.

That brings me to the next point I’d like to make for this story. I usually try to pull myself away from going into intense detail about certain subjects. I find that sometimes others don’t enjoy the same level of macabre or psychological assessment as I do but for the sake of storytelling and making this work the best it can be, I will be letting myself have more leash to do so. Long story short here is if you don’t like gore or talking to the dark voices in your head, please be wary! (Again I always stick tags at the start of chapters for these!)

This also brings me to one last little point that the story will be tagged as a teen and up story versus a mature story. There will be some heavy themes involved and some intense moments, but I wanted to simply leave it as teen and up for the sake of not having people assume the worst. After all, most of the characters in the story are children and they shall be treated and protected as such.

Last thing I want to mention before we dive right in! I asked in my other LN work if you all would prefer Japan or England for this story and I got an even split right down the middle! Now as it was mostly meant to determine the names of the characters and holds very few major changes to the story I plan to tell, I'll be going with a decent combination of both. Hopefully I'll be able to convey my thoughts in a manner that's easy enough to understand!

Well without further ado, and a big thank you to everyone who was patient enough to listen to me rant and ramble on, welcome to Ouroboros and the Rat King!

Please let me know what you think of this work as it develops and feel free to discuss your own theories (politely and civilly) in the comments! We’re all fans together and I’d love to hear your viewpoints and possibly find something new that perhaps I never would have thought of before!

Shall we begin?

Tericho's channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCR6MD3rdF1SS_4ka0OBs1YQ

Wonderful theories and gameplay videos and a delightful voice to match! Very much worth a look!


	2. Once A City, Now A Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some beginnings are truly not happy ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was initially planning to upload this on the first this month but well...yeah. Anyways! I am hoping to be a little more ahead of the game with this work and will hopefully have a few chapters written out ahead of time so I can be more consistent with my updates. 
> 
> So without fail, enjoy the first of many 3am updates to this story! 
> 
> Warnings:  
> Mentions of blood and death  
> Mentions of committing not alive

The city was alive, bustling with the sounds and motions of life. Crowds of people blending and separating as they went about their lives, unaware of what surrounded them. A blaring alarm, perhaps the sound of a cough. It was just ambience to them as they shuffled forward through life. If you could call it a life that is.

The gentleman sighed, looking down at his watch with an impatient tap of his foot. The train was behind. It was just by a few minutes, but those few minutes were important. He couldn’t afford to be late. The gentleman stretched his shoulders to release some of the built tension of his situation, but it was interrupted by the gentle plink of a droplet of water. He raised his hand to his cheek before raising his eyes.

The color was grey, pale and distant. Wind carrying hints of the rain to come through the leaves in the trees. Had the sky always been like this? The gentleman could not recall the last time he had truly seen it. The outline of the buildings around him, imposing giants who loomed over the city. He felt like a child lost in a world built for adults. A straining in his chest, the weight of his own thoughts pressing down onto the gentleman. He felt small. Out of place.

He tried to shake the feeling, trying to concentrate on his prior worries. It had worked for a few moments, concentrating on the tracks with focus enough to burn holes into them. The lonely cooing of a bird, the distant sound of a horn. They called him back, beckoned him. It was foolish he knew, but he couldn’t help himself. The gentleman let his eyes drift back upwards to follow the sounds, taking in the world. Normally it would be considered a waste of time, nothing more than distraction but for some reason it was enamoring.

The gentleman turned his whole body to watch a few stray pigeons taking flight when he saw it. A massive tower, stretching taller than the rest of the city by far. With no recollection of the building, he thought to himself. How long had that been there? Had it been so long with his head down that even such a grand thing as this escaped him? The gentleman couldn’t be sure but something about it felt different. Out of place. Wrong.

His eyes narrowed as he tried to focus. He stared firmly towards what he presumed to be the top, noticing an unusual light seeming to come from it. The world seemed to go eerily silent for a moment, as if time had stopped. The gentleman could feel his breath catch in his throat as the noise began. It felt like it was in the back of his head at first, faint and distant. The more he searched for it however, the louder and more intense it became.

The gentleman was quickly overtaken by the piercing sound digging its way into his brain. Shrill stabs at his consciousness causing him to double over in pain, hands holding his head in vain. Agony filled his body as he stumbled about, begging for any sort of relief. His legs moved without his knowledge, trying to guide the gentleman feebly away from the source of his suffering. Step after step before suddenly there was no ground below his feet.

The train was behind that day. The gentleman hit the ground, the air escaping his body as his ribs connected with steel.

It was just by a few minutes, but those few minutes were important. The sound had stopped, offering him a few moments of relief as his thoughts came back to him.

He couldn’t afford to be late. Eyes opening to see dull grey as the rain soaked him to the bones.

The gentleman was powerless to change his fate. He kept his eyes upwards, listening to the rumble growing louder. He felt the vibrations in his limbs. Gasping the cool air into his lungs.

As sudden as the tower had appeared into the gentleman’s life, the life in the man’s body was gone.

They had called it a freak accident on the news and in the papers. The headline calling him a drunkard or a fool who stumbled onto the tracks. Gotten himself killed in some stupid way. A few days was all it took however before there were lists of names, pages long of the ones lost.

Some were called accidents as well. A person walking into traffic or stumbling from a dangerous height. Others were out of malice. Unusual outbursts of rage were becoming more prevalent, fights breaking out in the streets almost daily. Those unluckily caught in the struggle never escaped without horrible pain and suffering. Or worse.

The ones that began to shake the very foundation of the broken city were the ones who took their own lives at the mercy of the tower’s influence. The maddening noise driving them to seek any sort of escape, even if it meant death. The sound of a body hitting the ground was almost daily, as was the creak of rope.

Those who were able to avoid the beckoning of the noise were becoming fewer, the city’s once powerful numbers dwindled down to mere handfuls. Those who could resist sought to try and ensure the future and the ones who would carry on. Groups often tasked to go out, finding those unaffected and returning them to safety. They would scour seemingly abandoned homes and buildings, searching thoroughly for those most resilient to the tower’s influence. Children.

Many children were left abandoned without notice, having their guardians perish. A collector was often seen as a hero to these children. Swooping in to whisk them away from the horror of what the world had become.

It was no different for one little girl. She was one of the unlucky ones, abandoned by the one person she could rely on. The sound he had made when he fell. The crunch of bones, spattering of blood. The noises rang out in her mind as she tried to blot it out. Her gaze moved sadly around the room, taking in her environment. The walls were empty and bland, as expected from a place such as this. The sounds of hurried footsteps being drowned out by soft crying. Uncomfortable fabric of the chairs they had all been seated on.

The little girl peeked to her side, a few other children with their heads held low or tucked into their knees. The little boy directly next to her had a sticker on him, labeling him as number seven. Her head tipped downwards to try and read her own number. Nine? Not quite. Upside down. Six.

“Number six?” The little girl about jumped out of her skin at the abrupt call. An older woman, gruff and unfriendly looking was staring at her. “Number six. You’re next. This way.” The lady gave a beckoning wave of her hand, informing the little girl to follow her. She slipped herself off the chair and made her way sheepishly towards the door, trying not to notice the eyes burning holes into her back as she walked.

“The doctor will see you now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Let me know if this is a style of writing that you're enjoying so far!


	3. To Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh chapter, fresh warnings!
> 
> Warnings:  
> Overall hospital warning (Includes short patient description)  
> Needles  
> Auditory testing (Mainly for link at end) 
> 
> Sometimes being able to understand another person's pain means having to understand your own. 
> 
> ========

The hallway felt as if it could go on forever, room after room lining the walls with closed doors. The old lady was a few steps ahead, trusting that the girl was following behind. They marched in silence to the very end of the walkway, coming to a halt in front of the very last door. The woman knocked sharply, and movement could be heard from the room.

After a few moments, the door swung open. In the doorway, stood a large rotund man. He had a warm smile on his face as he flipped through a few papers on a clipboard. “Hello! I’m Dr. Koshaba. Come on in!” The doctor’s voice was jolly and comforting as he ushered the two into the room.

The space had once been a proper examination room, but it looked more like it had been repurposed a few times. The walls showing bleached outlines where cabinets had once rested but now in their place sat a hastily crafted workbench. Papers strewn across it, illuminated by a lamp with a broken shade. At the center of the room was an examination table. If it could be called that. It was more of a cot than anything, evidence of use prior on a corner that was uncovered by the clean sheet that was haphazardly thrown over top.

The doctor and the old woman spoke softly between each other before the little girl found herself being lifted onto the table by the lady. “Let’s see here. Female, age nine.” Dr. Koshaba mumbled mostly to himself as he scanned over the file in hand. “Parents are listed here as well. Your father was a local it seems?” The little girl didn’t bother to reply, knowing what the next question would be. “Were you named for your mother Ta-.”

“No.” The little girl cut him off, shaking her head firmly.

The woman raised an eyebrow at her, clearly irritated that she interrupted the doctor’s question. “You are number six yes? Your file states that your name is-“ The little girl cut her off again, voice determined.

“Don’t call me that. That’s not my name.” Her eyes narrowed, glaring between the exasperated woman and confused doctor. “I don’t need that name anymore.” The little girl stood her ground, fists clenching the fabric of the sheet and gaze unwavering. She would not back down from this.

The adults exchanged glances before finally the doctor spoke up. “Well alright then. What would you like us to call you?” His smile returned and he pulled a pen out of his pocket, ready to address the change. Unlike the old woman, Dr. Koshaba seemed to understand her predicament. The girl was a bit surprised at his acceptance and took her time to think.

Her face scrunched up as she pondered her options but after some time she had decided. “Six is fine.” The choice was abrupt and final, no second guessing. The old lady opened her mouth to protest but was hushed immediately.

He kept his hand up as if to keep her opinions at bay as he smiled at the girl. “Very well then Six. I’ll make a few changes on your form so you don’t have to worry about anyone calling you by the wrong name.” Seeming satisfied with her choice, Six couldn’t help but give a smug grin to the old crone. Her victory was cut short however as the doctor continued. “Now then my dear, it’s time we got started on your tests. The sooner we get through these, the sooner you can go visit with the other children.”

Other children. Six repeated the words in her head as she thought about the kids she had seen in the waiting room. Six’s mulled over her thoughts as she followed the simple instructions given to her. Watching a light with her eyes, following some simple hand eye coordination exercises and a few other seemingly pointless tests. After what felt like just too long for Six’s taste, the doctor handed her a pair of heavy headphones, giving her a quick explanation when she gave him a confused look.

“This test is easy and will only require you to listen. A tone will play and as soon as you cannot hear anything anymore just hold up your hand.” The doctor began to turn dials on a large metal box that Six thought looked a little bit like an oversized radio. He had his back turned, but he continued his explanation. “What we’re looking for is your frequency range and what you’re able to pick up. Most kids around your age can hear sounds that us adults cannot anymore.” After a few more turns of the dials, the doctor seemed satisfied and motioned to the headphones in Six’s hands.

Understanding that he was ready, she pulled the bulky device up over her ears. As she did however, the room became almost eerily silent, like someone had simply taken away the noise of the world. Six could hear her own heartbeat pounding away in the back of her mind until it began. At first it was almost difficult to tell, but the low humming was getting louder and louder. Six listened carefully as the tone crept higher, going from a dull buzz to a high-pitched stream. It didn’t particularly bother her, but it wasn’t pleasant to hear and after some time Six became agitated by it. Not enough to tear the headphones off, but she considered it for a while.

The noise continued to raise in pitch becoming almost indistinguishable from the buzzing of her own thoughts until suddenly it was simply gone. No more noise, no buzzing. Silence. Remembering the doctor’s instructions, Six raised her hand quietly to signal the change. The adults both seemed to nod in unison before taking the headphones from her. The doctor mumbling to himself as he scribbled a few notes onto an open file on the desk. No doubt Six’s records.

“Very good. Eighteen and five hundred. That’s fairly average for your group so there’s nothing to worry about there.” He waved a hand at the old woman to get her attention as he continued to scribble down his findings. “Can you get the sample while I finish this?” The woman nodded before fishing about in a nearby drawer for something that Six wasn’t able to see.

When the woman turned around, Six couldn’t help but grimace. There in hand was a needle and empty syringe. It dawned on her to what the doctor meant and Six glared at the two adults feebly. She had never been fond of the idea of being poked or prodded at, and especially didn’t care for them taking off with the blood that was meant to stay inside her body.

The woman quickly saw Six’s agitation and tried to reassure her, even if her tone was a little gruffer than intended. “It’s just a little blood draw. A quick poke and you’re done.” She sounded a tad impatient, but Six wanted to be done just as much as the lady did. She sat still and kept her eyes forward, trying to ignore the hand on her arm as it tilted about trying to find a good spot. The invasive touch disappeared for a moment and Six started to turn her head to look when the doctor spoke up again.

“Six do you like school?” The question felt out of the blue, leading Six to stare at him in suspicion. “Did you know some schools are made quite different than others? Some are made for the children to stay at while they study. Almost like a big home full of kids who learn and live together!” His voice was as cheerful as the smile on his face.

Six wracked her brain, wondering what it would be like to be in a school like that. She wasn’t very fond of school itself, finding most of the classes boring and the homework even worse. “There’s schools that kids stay at? Like being at home? Does that mean that all schoolwork is homework then?” Her questions were genuine but for some reason the adults both let out a little chuckle. Six frowned a little at their reactions. She was serious and wanted to know, opening her mouth to pry further when the old woman handed the doctor something. The needle that was once too close to Six’s arm was now filled with a dark red liquid.

“I suppose that is a very good point. You can ask your teacher that then tomorrow but for now you’re all done here!” The doctor set the syringe down on the table and ushered the woman again. “You’ll see her to the night room won’t you?” The old woman nodded, helping an equally astonished and offended Six down from the table. They had managed to trick her, and Six wasn’t going to let that go so easily.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure they know she’s for their group.” The woman’s voice unwavering as she opened the door back into the hallway.

“Six? Be a good girl won’t you?” The doctor waved to her, his smile following her as she returned the gesture before disappearing from his sight. The door closed with a heavy click and without another word the woman was already a few steps down the way. Not wanting to be left behind, Six hurried along.

The two marched the far end of the hall, opposite of the way Six had initially entered and passed through a larger doorway. Six couldn’t help but feel like she was going to get lost in the maze-like building, each way she looked seeming to split off into even more unending paths. A few halls were gated off with heavy looking bars, and many of the doors were closed off, much to Six’s appreciation. A few had their doorways opened to reveal the horrors of the world and it only took seeing one poor soul, almost gasping for air with wide eyes full of fear and pain that seemed to lock with Six’s for a split second too long for the girl to avert her eyes for the remainder of the walk.

They had passed through a few different hallways, each looking drearier then the next until they finally made their way to a lobby similar to the one Six had been brought to initially. This one however split off in a few directions. A large stairwell led up to what Six could assume to be an elevator, and at the opposite side of where they had entered was an open door where a young woman waved to them. “Alright, listen well kid. The children here are going to be your classmates starting tomorrow so be on your best behavior. I’ll go get your paperwork settled so try not to get into any trouble.” The woman seemed a little less brash as she ushered Six forward.

“Well hello! You must be our newest arrival!” The strange young woman was almost too sweet, Six thought to herself. “You go ahead dear and introduce yourself to the other children while we get your papers in order. You can find them just over there!” The young lady motioned behind her to a small room had seemed to be hastily put together to become a playroom of sorts. Six was reluctant at first, thinking of any way out of having to go in there but without a decent excuse was left to skulk her way in.

Six crept quietly into the room, trying to take in her situation. There was only a few children present in the room and only one of which seemed to pay the new intruder any mind. A little girl about Six’s age, hair done in twin pigtails and a soft smile on her face. She was seated at a low round table in the middle of the room, drawing something together with a much younger looking little boy who appeared fully uninterested. The girl offered a wave before she spoke up, voice soft and polite.

“Hello there. My name is Winifred. Are you going to be part of our class?” Winifred, as the girl called herself, patted the table to invite Six over. A few moments of consideration passed before Six finally moved, taking this new child on her offer.

“I’m Six.” She sat down a respectable distance away, watching the two kids cautiously. “I think I’m part of the class? I’m not actually too sure.” Six’s answer was honest, realizing that she never quite figured out the situation. Winifred seemed to ponder for a moment before looking behind her to another girl that Six hadn’t realized was there with them.

“Anna? Can you tell me again what you heard? About the class that is.” Winifred watched the child called Anna patiently. She was hiding behind a tall bookshelf, playing absentmindedly with a flashlight. Without so much as looking up from her fiddling she began talking, voice monotone as if she was simply parroting back some speech she had been taught.

  
“The class will consist of children who have suffered loses due to the signal. The children will stay within the school, learning and growing where they will be protected at all costs.” Six couldn’t help but frown as she continued to listen, taking note when Anna’s eyes flashed upwards to meet her own. “Any children that exhibit changes due to the signal will be returned to the hospital for further testing until they are deemed able to continue schooling.”

“You make it sound much worse than it probably is.” Winnifred chided, returning her attention to Six. “Sorry about her. I promise she’s actually not always this weird. I think we’re all just a bit nervous about this big change.”

Six couldn’t shake the suspicious twinge in her gut. Something was bothering her and she didn’t know just what yet. Winnifred seemed to notice her uneasiness and moved to offer a comforting touch when the young woman stepped into the room, voice a little too sweet once more. “Alright children! I’ve got to step away for just a few moments to attend to a few patients. I will be back shortly but if you need anything while I’m away, there is a button at my desk you can press. One of the other nurses or myself will return here as soon as we can if you do press it. Please don’t wander any further than my office however! We don’t want any of you getting lost now do we?”

Disappearing as suddenly as she had appeared, the young woman was gone, clearly in quite a hurry. The children sat in silence for a few moments before Six stood up, moving towards the door. “W-wait Six! I don’t think you should go out there! The nurse just said not to go off on our own!” Winnifred’s pleas were drowned by the painful curiosity in Six’s head.

“I won’t go far! I just want to see what’s going on. Besides I’ll be back before anyone notices!” Any further protests were lost as Six darted out into the nurse’s office, peeking around the corner into the hallway to see if anyone else was around. Not a soul in sight. A perfect change to see if there was anything unusual hiding around where tiny hands could get ahold of it.

Trying to retrace her steps was a bit trickier than Six anticipated and before long she had found herself turned around. Initially she had wanted to get back near the other waiting room, but instead she was finding herself surrounded by patient rooms. Thankfully most of the doors were closed so Six felt comfortable walking past them while on her search. A few more wrong turns and it was official. Six was very lost.

She considered trying to find one of the adults to help return her but was not fully ready to admit her defeat. Six stood quietly, thinking hard about her options, when she heard it. The sound was very faint and almost muffled. Someone was crying. Six’s interest in finding some sort of hidden secret was suddenly lost and her focus was shifted to finding this strange sound. Following it down the remainder of the hallway and around the corner, Six found the culprit. A boy who couldn’t have been much older than herself was tucked into a ball on the floor, sitting just outside a slightly open door to no doubt a patient’s room.

Six wondered why this kid was out here. Was he maybe lost like her? She approached him quietly, watching as his sobs shook his whole body. “Hey. You okay? What’s wrong?” Six’s voice felt too loud in the otherwise quiet hallway. The boy seemed to jump, clearly not expecting company, and lifted his head to look up at Six. He didn’t respond to her, instead just watching her through his tears for a moment before looking away. Six wasn’t dissuaded however and moved to take a seat next to him, wrapping her arms around her legs and smiling at him.

The boy didn’t move or turn his head, but didn’t seem put off by the company he was given. Instead he sat quietly for a few more minutes before sheepishly responding to the stranger’s question. “It’s my dad. He got hurt bad…” He trailed off, looking as if he was holding back a fresh wave of tears. “There was an accident.” That was enough for Six to understand. She scooted closer to the boy, touching their shoulders together before offering him a little smile.

“It’s okay.” The two words may not have been much, but it seemed to give the boy a wave of relief. Neither needed to say more, both understanding that they shared something in common. They sat in calm silence for a little while before the boy gave Six an appreciative smile. He opened his mouth, but the voice that filled the area was not his.

“Six! Here you are! Didn’t I say not to wander off?” The young nurse had turned the corner in time to see the two children hunkered down on the floor together. “Come now Six, it’s about time you got back to the others.” Six frowned visibly, remembering why she had ran off to begin with, but before she could retort the boy spoke up.

“Miss Abigale? Please don’t be mad at her.” He looked up at the young nurse with pleading eyes. “She was just trying to make me feel better.” The boy looked like he could start crying again at any moment, though Six wasn’t sure if they were crocodile tears or not. No matter what they were, it worked and the nurse’s stare softened.

“Don’t worry Oliver. She’s not in trouble. We were just worried about where she had gone off to.” She motioned for Six to stand up before turning her attention back once more to the boy. “As for you young man, you should go back to your room as well.” Her voice was solemn and firm, as if she knew something that the children didn’t. Wasting no more time, the nurse ushered Six away with barely enough time for her to offer a pitiful goodbye wave.

The nurse took notice, but kept her eyes facing forward. “It’s okay Six. You’ll be seeing him again soon enough. Please be kind to him won’t you?” Six wasn’t sure what the nurse meant but her tone left an impression in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone interested in the frequency test that Six takes in this chapter, you can find one here that's fairly easy to understand. Please be warned though that it works best with headphones and it's not fully pleasant to listen to.  
> If you do try it out feel free to let me know what you can hear up to! I can hear up to about 15,100 which admittedly isn't the best but it's pretty good considering the damage I've had to my hearing in my youth.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-iCZElJ8m0  
> Just follow this link here! 
> 
> Also this chapter was actually supposed to be a tad longer but I ended up splitting it a little because it was just getting to be too much. So hopefully the next chapter will blend in easily enough! 
> 
> As usual please feel free to let me know if you're enjoying this new story thus far! I've got a handful of elements that aren't explained yet but I'm hoping to clue folks in as I go! (Also disregard the few liberties I've had to take to keep the flow moving in this chapter. I'm assuming there was much more to the hospital than we got to see in the game as it seems most if not all of the section we play in is the asylum or being used as one.)


End file.
